Page 43
by somethingborrowed3
Summary: Sonny reads a tabloid about Chad and her, and consequently gets angry. To make things worse, she walks right into Chad. Chad/Sonny


**As promised in my Carter/Ed fic that I uploaded last night, here's a Channy oneshot! Enjoy :)**

–

"A copy of last night's tabloid and a muffin please," Sonny said, handing the clerk a few bills. The cafeteria food was unhealthy and disgusting simultaneously, so Sonny had taken to buying food in the guest lounge. She had also taken to buying tabloids so she had ways to defend herself in the nasty environment that Hollywood offered.

What Sonny saw on the front cover of the latest tabloid wasn't fresh blackmail material to defend herself with, but rather material to be used against her. She spit her muffin out in surprise.

The front cover advertised an article about a certain boy's visit to Connor Studios and his adventures therein, especially with Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper. He seemed like such a kind and cute little boy – but Sonny had learned that cute little children were quite mischievous – Zora and Mr. Condor's daughter were living proof.

The boy's name was Nicolas and he had won a sweepstakes prize in which Condor Studios flew him from Florida to visit Condor Studios and to meet all the stars from the various shows. He had taken special interest in Mackenzie Falls' set (who wouldn't), but later spent his time trying to get me and Chad closer together. Obviously, whatever he wrote in the tabloid was an absolute lie.

Sonny opened the magazine and flipped to the directed page.

_Sonny Monroe and Chad Cooper – Forbidden Love_

_By Nicolas Seltzer_

Sonny chocked on her second bite of muffin, and consequently managed to spit that piece out as well. _Excuse me? "Forbidden Love?"_

_A few nights ago, I had the honor of visiting Condor Studios, home of many popular tween television shows. Although I would love to begin discussing in tedious detail the boring sets that the _So Random!_ cast so unfortunately has to endure, or the obese technician whose briefs that those unfortunate _Lunch Box Ladies_ have to see everyday – most of you are probably here to read about what the title discusses. So under pressure from this tabloid's executives, I will now jump to the juice of the story._

_Many of you may know that Condor Studios is currently producing its first movie, a documentary tentatively titled _Chad Dylan Cooper: A Chad Dylan Cooper Story, _which is filmed on set at Condor Studios and focuses on the widely publicized feud between _So Random!_ and their fans and _Mackenzie Falls_ and their fans. Although this feud may seem quite ubiquitous at times, having involved every person on Condor Studios, there is a certain duo that seems to be using the feud as a cover up for their forbidden love._

_Meet Sonny Monroe of the _So Random!_ cast and Chad Dylan Cooper, who plays Mackenzie on the popular tween drama _Mackenzie Falls. _To a casual witness of the feud between the two shows, it would seem that Sonny and Chad led their respective shows in outrageously childish games such as musical chairs in order to affirm their superiority. Yet after spending an entire day with the duo, it would seem as if they were using the feud to get closer to each other._

_As I was entering Condor Studios, I met Selena Gomez, who was originally casted as Sonny Monroe in _Chad,_ but resigned to play in _Camp Hip Hop._ In the guest lounge, she told me that I would find my visit to Condor Studios most enjoyable if I spent observing Chad Cooper and Sonny Monroe's antics. She was right._

_Within the first hour, the two had initiated a struggle over a 50 cent croissant and ended up on the floor, wresting in quite awkward positions (pictures in the gallery on page 43). Within the second hour, the two were arguing in the costume closet over a pair of sunglasses when there were clearly extra pairs lying around. These episodes of bickering certainly brightened up an otherwise boring tour of Condor Studios._

_During the third hour of my visit, I was invited to watch the filming of a scene in _Chad_, and the bickering resumed immediately. Arguments over various scenes, including snippets in which I caught: "Fake Date", "Lookout Mountain", "Cheating", "Wierdbeard"...don't ask me what those meant. Perhaps some things would be cleared up when_ Chad_ is released. _

_In any case, the argument had heated up quite considerably when the fourth hour of my tour rolled around, and the film crew hadn't managed to film a single scene without periodical interruptions. By now, I was sure that _Chad_ could go released with simply those scenes of bickering and it would become an instant box-office hit._

_Yet, as if that wasn't enough, when the scene came when Chad Dylan Cooper was to kiss fellow co-star Portlyn (who plays Chloe on _Mackenzie Falls_), Sonny Monroe stormed onto the set and violently shoved them apart. The rest, I shall leave it to your imaginations, for I don't think Sonny or Chad would appreciate much of what I said, and I don't wish to anger them any more. But if this is any condolence: there are more pictures on the gallery in page 43 which may offer some clues to this "forbidden love."_

Sonny was fuming. The nerve of that boy – not a single word was true, and there he was, pretending to be all nice by not revealing what the "forbidden love" really was. Sonny was so angry that she wasn't watching where she was going and walked straight into Chad.

"Sorry...oh, Chad. Hey..."

"Good morning, Sonny," Chad replied, smiling. "Liked the article?" He nodded towards the tabloid.

Sonny blushed. "What do you think? That boy made a laughingstock out of us."

Chad grinned. "You haven't looked at the gallery on page 43 yet, have you?"

Sonny shook her head. "No, and I don't really think I want to."

Chad shrugged. "Ok. Suit yourself."

"What are you so calm about? This boy...he...he...he just..."

Chad raised his eyebrows. "He did what? Sonny, you have to realize that in Hollywood, these tabloids tell such ridiculous lies that nobody believes in them. Don't worry."

"Ok, fine," Sonny replied.

As Chad turned to leave, Sonny flipped the tabloid over to page 43. She glanced at it for a minute and said, "Chad. Wait..."

"Yeah?"

"... Thanks," Sonny smiled.

"For what?"

"You know. Page 43..."

"I don't know."

"The tabloid."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sonny Monroe."

"Oh, yes you do. Ugh, you're unbelievable. I thank you and you pretend you don't care."

"I'm not pretending," Chad stated.

"Fine. Then I take back my thanks."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Hmph," Sonny replied and stormed away.

_Chad...why do you love pushing Sonny's buttons so much? You know it does you no good...and it completely ruined your surprise on page 43. You paid good money to replace the gallery on page 43 with your advertisement._

Chad sighed. He needed to learn to get nicer...even though it went against every fiber of his body. Sonny was worth it.

–

**A bit pointless? Honestly, I don't even no what I was writing about. I had a nice plot and everything, but I suggest to all you people not to write stuff at midnight. You forget everything and your brain goes dead...eh.**


End file.
